


【康复】第十一章 不完美的完美

by tsiengele



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, 卢赫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiengele/pseuds/tsiengele
Summary: 完结撒花~~注意本章标级是E哦~
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger, 卢修斯马尔福/赫敏格兰杰
Kudos: 12





	【康复】第十一章 不完美的完美

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花~~
> 
> 注意本章标级是E哦~

如履薄冰甚至无法形容接下来的两周里赫敏和卢修斯之间小心翼翼又剑拔弩张的紧张关系。那天早上的争执之后，赫敏立即停止了他们每日的治疗仪式，她每天早早起床做早餐。她不想和卢修斯陷入尴尬的交谈之中，明明俩人心知肚明刻意回避的那一个话题。

卢修斯下楼时，她已经吃完早餐，在隔壁的房间里读报纸了。但在卢修斯沉默地结束早餐之前和他只隔一堵墙还是让她感到坐立不安，于是她决定坐到花园旁的阳台上。

这种状态持续了好几天，他们绕过或躲着对方。卢修斯越来越久地待在自己的房间里，而赫敏则把越来越多的时间花在她的花园里，或是出门办事。

她开始与实习期间的导师联系，并被告知可以随时回去。回到岗位的诱惑一天比一天强烈；这肯定比试图避开卢修斯要容易得多。

一周后，当监狱改造计划每月例行的猫头鹰检查到来时，她甚至不知如何回复。

近况？他们想知道我的近况？真有趣。

“是计划负责小组寄来的信吗？”卢修斯问。赫敏吃了一惊，信掉到地上。她笨拙地弯下腰，一边试图捡起它，一边盯着他。她必须抓住它几次才能拿住它，然后直起身。

“是的，他们想知道我们进展如何。”她撒了个小谎。

“你是说你现在的情况。我敢肯定，他们很担心。我知道他们根本不在乎我的进展。”

“卢修斯……”

“不……我不需要你的怜悯或道歉。我感谢你为我所做的一切，但也许我该离开了。我想，在我找到合适的工作之前，回到康复中心对我们俩都是很好的解脱。”

“不！”她抗议，“你不属于那里。你可以留在这里！”

“只是看来我也不属于这里。”卢修斯望着她的脸说。

“你知道，我只是……卢修斯，我还没准备好……爱。”她说。

“你怎么知道你什么时候准备好了呢？”他问道，向她靠近了一些。

“这些事情需要时间，”她说着，不自觉地向后退。

他更加自信地朝她的方向走去，赫敏尽全力不在他的靠近下畏缩。但是她的勇气被紧张压倒了，她发现自己后退了几步。

“这不是个答案，”他拖长声音说，“你怎么知道何时准备好了，嗯？”他问道，语调低沉而性感。那是她经常在梦里听见的声音。她试图离开，但已经晚了：他迅速侵占了她的私人空间，手臂搂住了她的腰。

“卢修斯…”她开始抗议。

“回答我的问题！”他要求到。

“不…”她摇摇头，挣扎着离开。

下一秒，卢修斯的嘴唇就贴上她的，仿佛要吞噬她。他把自己的身体贴向她，压向她身后的墙上。

当他最终放开她时，她喘不过气来，她的眼神因为这个吻迷醉。

“回答我！”

“我不能……我不可能坠入爱河！这太仓促。”她试图解释。

“撒谎。”他咆哮着，更用力地把她压往墙上。“你爱我，我知道你爱我，赫敏。” 他说着，更紧地抱住她。

“不，你错了！你现在状态不好，卢修斯。” 她虚弱地解释着。

他笑了，然后低头吻住她的脖颈，吮吸着，他的手透过她的浴袍摸向她的胸部。

“你和我一样，亲爱的。”他轻声说着，解开她的浴袍，把它脱下来。

当他解开裤子的纽扣，露出他那突出的勃起时，赫敏没有抗议。她只是盯着它。她想念他，一直做梦梦到他。他发现她饥渴的目光，露出笑容。当他把她的睡袍撩到腰际，把她抱起来靠在墙上，抵进她两腿之间时，她甚至没有假装抗议几声。他的手迅速把她的内裤拉到一边，他那光滑突出的前端抵住她湿润的入口。

“我要听你说出来。”他命令。

“不！”她挑战性地拒绝他。

“那么，对我撒谎，嗯？”他语调变得温柔，仅仅滑入一点点，等待着她的回答。

“我不会撒谎…我不…哦！梅林，卢修斯！”卢修斯迅速而猛烈地向前一抵，完全插入她体内，她大吸一口气。

他抓住她的臀部，一遍又一遍地进入她的身体，她听见自己在纵情呻吟。“对我撒谎…赫敏…告诉我你爱我…”

“不…不…”她呻吟不断，闭着眼睛，紧紧地抱着他，接受下他给的一切。

“没关系。我对你的爱足够我们两个人的了……”他低声说着，继续把她往墙上撞。他的手是她唯一的支撑物，她的双腿已经开始发软，她能感觉到自己因即将到来的高潮而全身颤抖。

“噢…卢修斯…卢修斯…”体内深处某样东西爆发了，赫敏大叫出声。她的指甲陷入卢修斯的后背，眼里开始充满泪水。

“为我高潮，亲爱的。”她抵着他的身子不住地颤抖，而卢修斯加快了动作。

没过多久，他低下头，埋她的脖颈一侧低声咆哮，在她体内释放出来。然后僵住了，依然紧紧地把她抱在墙上。“我爱你，赫敏。”他喘着气，低声耳语。

“我爱你。”他重复了一遍，吻了吻她的脸颊，然后离开她体内，轻轻地把她抱到地上。

他这么做的时候她还在哭，停不下来。他伸手摸向她的脸颊，她摇摇头，推开他的手。她不敢望向他，只是盯着脚下的硬木地板。卢修斯看着她，她能感觉到他的眼睛在看着她。她不愿看他一眼，一直等到他开始慢慢后退。她屏住呼吸，直到他从她的视线中消失，再也听不到他的声音。

那堵墙是唯一支撑着她的东西，她紧紧地靠在墙上，仿佛有一种永恒的感觉。意识到她要做的事情就像冷水一样在她脑海里席卷而来，就这样，所有做爱后的感性认识都消失了，她的理性思维开始了计划。

赫敏从墙边离开，走到书桌旁坐下，她把所有的寄信文具都放在那儿。她拿出一支羽毛笔和一张纸，给她在圣芒戈医院实习的主治医生写了一个简短的便条。

她要立即回到实习岗位上。

第二天早晨，赫敏起床后，洗了个澡，准备好行装，然后穿上了她的医疗长袍。当她照镜子时，她发现自己微笑了一下。重新穿上长袍感觉很好，甚至很自然。

说实话，尽管她会怀念和卢修斯聊天的日子，但她也会怀念拥有目标的孤独的日子。很明显，卢修斯已经完全康复了。嗯，尽他所能。她一直在欺骗自己，试图通过告诉自己他还没有完全康复来给想和他在一起的想法找借口。

但仅此而已。她是训练中的治疗师。

“我也会是一个非常好的治疗师。”她对镜子中的自己说，又看了一眼，然后走到她的办公桌前给卢修斯写了一张纸条。

卢修斯,

我接受了你的建议，决定回医院实习。我的工作时间会很长，所以请不要等我。如果你需要什么，就留个便条。如果有急事，你可以用飞路网到哈利那里去。坐标已附上。

赫敏

她考虑着要不要加上一句结尾的问候语，比如“衷心地”或“一切都好”，但这些问候语听起来既虚伪又冷漠，尤其是当她知道他更愿意看到“爱”这个词的时候。

但那是不可能的。

她站在他的门口，听了一会儿。她不知道自己期待听到什么，但她的耳朵还是贴在了门上。

她的脑子里闪过打开门，和他一起钻进被窝，但她很快把这一念头赶走，又缩回去。她以相当大的决心和毅力把纸条贴在门上，转身朝楼梯走去。

下了楼，她四处看了最后一眼，然后伸手去拿飞路粉，开始她回到圣芒戈的第一天。

回到实习岗位就像一个温暖的泡泡浴，她很容易就溜进去了。令她吃惊的是，每个人都在奉承她，询问她休息的情况，问她是否还好，并告诉她她的出现让人非常惊喜。她真没想到会受到这样的待遇。她甚至不知道有人关心她。事实上，赫敏以为他们中有几个人怨恨她，因为她急于提前回答和理解一切。

但是他们没有。有几个人私下说，她一直让他们保持警惕，她的问题总是必要的。有人甚至告诉她，她的缺席就像失去了一位非官方的老师。

当赫敏第一天晚上回到家时，她已经筋疲力尽，直接上床睡觉了。她注意到卢修斯的卧室门是关着的，便从卧室门口走过，朝自己的卧室走去。

接下来的几个晚上，当她回家时，她越来越担心地注意到家里总是非常安静。有时她会走进厨房，厨房被打扫得一尘不染，但却是空的。其他时候，她会走进客厅，寻找卢修斯曾到过那里的迹象。但从来没有。

当她爬上楼时，总是一样，他的门紧闭。她好几次想敲门，可她又该说什么呢？她显然伤害了他，并为此感到内疚。

但更重要的是，她非常想念他。她想告诉他她的一天，她的成就，她的同学如何赞扬她，以及她的上司给予了她多大的关注。她想听听他的回答。也许这是一种赞许，一种自鸣得意的满足，因为他对她回到岗位的判断是正确的；也许他会侮辱她，打击她的自尊心。她试图想象他会说些什么，但这只会使她的心更痛。

你因为爱他而心痛。

一个星期以来，她对他的爱与日俱增，一天比一天来得强烈，一天比一天来得深沉，。她从未如此想念过任何人。她从来没有像现在这样想见，想触摸，想拥抱任何人。如果那不是爱，她想象不出还会是什么。一定是爱。

“也许……也许我确实爱你。”她终于大声对自己说。她盯着门，考虑是否进去。

她闭上眼睛，长叹一声。“是的。”她微笑着说，朝门口走去。她听了听，什么也没听到，然后决定敲门。

没有回答。

她又敲了一次，这次声音更大，时间更长。仍然没有回答。

“卢修斯，”她说着打开了门。她望着他那张收拾得整整齐齐的床，感到莫名其妙，便走进去四下看看。

尽管天已经黑了，她还是想到他可能坐在外面。

她爬下楼梯，跑向后门外的花园里。黑夜笼罩下的花园空空如也。

她找遍了每一间房间，呼唤他的名字，想到卢修斯可能没有留下纸条告别就离开了她，她突然很愤怒。当发现卢修斯不见踪影时，她立即幻影显形到康复中心，准备和他大吵一架，然后把他拖回家。大卫见到她似乎很震惊，他说自从几个月前赫敏把卢修斯带走后，他就再也没见过卢修斯了。

她幻影移形回家，在客厅里踱来踱去之前又叫了他一声。寂静几乎震耳欲聋，真正的恐慌开始出现。她打开飞路网，考虑去哈利家，甚至考虑提交一份失踪者报告。

“没人会在乎的，”她低声说。也许卢修斯抛弃了她，哈利甚至会松一口气，或者沾沾自喜。

被抛弃。是的，这就是她现在的感觉。

大滴的泪水从她的脸颊上滚落下来，她甚至来不及擦干。

“我只是需要一些时间呀，”她轻声自语，“我不知道…我当时很害怕。你说过要等我的！”声音直击在墙壁上，使她的话听起来很空洞。

她满脑子都是寻找他的念头，但有不同的结局；有些的结局是她找到了他，有些的结局不是，她没有找到平静。她又哭又叫，最终累得强迫自己上楼去睡觉。她走到他的床前，蜷起身子，深深地吸着羽绒被，寻找他身上的气味。她把他的枕头抱在怀里，假装是卢修斯需要她的抚摸。

赫敏醒来时，她的鼻子立刻嗅到了一顿美味的早餐。她想象着陷进一片涂了黄油的吐司面包中，旁边是一杯新鲜的南瓜汁，这令她的口水直流。

但自从那次…事件之后，她再也没有让人给她做过早饭……

当最后一片朦胧的睡意散去，她的眼睛睁得大大的。“卢修斯！”

她跳起来跑下楼梯。卢修斯正背对着她，在水池边切新鲜水果。桌上有鸡蛋、火腿，甚至还有法式薄饼。

“是时候了，”他慢吞吞地说，依旧专心于手头的工作。“我想我得让你紧张起来。”

“你去哪儿了？！”她基本上喊着问道。

“把你的音量降低些，亲爱的。我出门了。”

“出门？！出门！？你知道我有多担心吗？我以为你回到那个可怕的康复中心去了，但我去那儿找你，她们说你没有回去…于是我又回到家…我不知道该做什么。我想过联系哈利但是话说回来——”

卢修斯笑了。“噢，那可就真的很搞笑了。”

“你这个自私的混蛋！你知道我有多担心吗？”她依然很愤怒。

“你总是担忧这担忧那。来吧，坐下来吃点东西。”他愉快地说。

赫敏怒视着他。“你以为为我做早餐能够当作对我的补偿？你还没有告诉我你去哪——”

她的目光落在《预言家日报》下面一根细长的黑色木制物体上。她慢慢地朝它走去。“卢修斯……”她深吸一口气。

卢修斯端着一盘切成片的苹果和桔子转过身来。“噢，没错。在你面前的是一位C级的魔法焊工。亲爱的，那是我的魔杖。”

她张开嘴想问一个问题时，感到眼睛湿润了，但问题实在太多，她甚至不知道从哪里开始。

卢修斯似乎理解她的困惑，并继续解释。“那个招魔法焊工的人说，如果我马上报名参加焊接课程，他就给我安排住宿。他实际上是一个相当不错的绅士，令人惊讶的是，他不喜欢评判别人。我上课的时候住在他家里。”

“可是，我还以为……为什么？”

卢修斯朝她微微一笑。“我在想，如果我自己在机会面前都不愿冒险尝试，就妄求你给我一个机会，这是多么虚伪啊。好吧，我最终还是做到了。我以优异的成绩通过了考试。他们甚至还给我一份特别的证书。”他说着，把证书和魔杖从《预言家日报》下面抽出来。

赫敏接过证书，对它惊叹不已，目光从证书上的字迹移到卢修斯身上，又移了回来。

“这……太棒了，卢修斯。”

“是的。显然，我是这门课开课以来学得最快的学生。我太厉害了，以至于教官们申请我的受限魔杖许可都没有进行大脑扫描。”

“不用吗？”她惊讶地问。

“嗯。我的导师和新主管一听到这个就很生气。我在几小时内就拿到了魔杖。”他骄傲地说。

“你真是太棒了。”赫敏吃惊地低声说。

卢修斯耸耸肩。“真的，焊接很简单。至少基本上是这样。关于如何磨练我的新手艺我还有一些想法。”

“肯定，”她说，羡慕地看着他。她的目光扫过摆满食物的桌子、卢修斯的新魔杖和他的证书。“我不应该……我伤害了你。”

“我们伤害了彼此。你知道，那没法避免。”他安慰到。

“我不是故意的。”她说。

卢修斯望着她，等她说完。

“我……你是对的。我当时很害怕。我一向循规蹈矩。规则总能帮助我控制局面。我一直以为做事总要遵循某个正确而合适的方法，可是…唉，对现实来说，循规蹈矩真的行不通，不是吗?”

“噢，那我不知道。你自己的生活很不错。你还年轻，已经是战争英雄了。你有自己的家，你在学习成为一名治疗师，而且……你会开车。”他笑着说。

她不由自主地笑了起来。他回家的感觉真好；他看待事情总是比她更清楚。

“可是，卢修斯，没有爱，这些事情就没有意义了。如果没有爱，那就没有什么是真正值得的。”

卢修斯伸手抓住前面的椅子，低头看着桌子。“你有。”他平静地说。

“确实…现在我明白了。卢修斯，我也爱你。”

承认的感觉真好。直到听到自己说出口，她才意识到原来她一直想说这句话。这感觉就像她一直憋在心里的忏悔，现在它出来了，她感到自由。

卢修斯抬起头时，他的眼睛湿润而闪亮，似乎在竭力控制自己的面部表情。

“过来，你这个傻姑娘。”他伸出双臂，哽咽着说。赫敏跑过去抱住他，几乎把他摔倒在地。

卢修斯开心地笑了。他们紧紧抱着对方，直到赫敏的手滑过他的后背，一路向下，找到他的臀部，暗示性地捏了捏。

“Hmm，”他轻声说。“你真的不应该挑起一件你无法收尾的事，赫敏。”他的语调里带着危险的警告。

“噢，我能收尾。”赫敏挑衅地说。

卢修斯弯起嘴角，低下头吻住她的脖颈，双手抚摸过她被薄薄一层睡衣遮挡的胸部，透过布料捏住它们。

赫敏呻吟起来，把他往后推了推，双手抚过他的胸膛，然后跪下来，拉扯下他的裤子。

“梅林啊，我们这么热情？”他若有所思地说。当他低头看她的时候，他因为兴奋有点喘不过气来。

她把他的阴茎紧紧在手里，这样她可以用舌头舔他的整个长度。当她开始吮吸时，卢修斯倒吸一口凉气，手伸向后方，想找点什么东西支撑住自己。她急切地用嘴包裹住他的阴茎，强迫自己接受下他的完整尺寸，直到她能感觉到他的前端抵上她的喉咙后方。

她用手按摩着无法用嘴接触到的地方，直到卢修斯把她拉开，命令她躺下，她顺从地照做了。他跪在她的前方，用敬慕的目光打量着她的身体。

“你太美丽了。”他说，一边用手抚过她的胸部和腰际，一边深情地望着她。

“哦？我以为我是个奇怪的生物呢？”她扬起眉毛，提醒他曾经对她外貌的侮辱。

“奇怪而美丽的生物。”他微笑着俯下身用嘴含住她的乳头。

“噢…我想念这双嘴唇。”她呻吟着。

“它们也想念你。”他的嘴唇抵着她的皮肤低声说着，身下挺拔的阴茎找到了她湿润的入口。

他的吻一直向上，直到找到她的嘴唇。他停下来，注视着她的眼睛。“谢谢你，赫敏…为你所做的一切。”

“不，谢谢你。”

卢修斯的眼眶又有些湿润了，他低下头望着她。“你无法想象我有多么渴望和你做爱。这么久以来。“他贴着她的嘴唇轻声说。

“不，我不要做爱，”她模仿着他拖长了声音。“别对我温柔。”

卢修斯撑起上身，惊异又困惑。“对不起？”

赫敏笑着用双腿绕上他的后背，把自己更紧密地抵向他。“你听到我说的，别犹豫了。”

卢修斯笑了。

赫敏开玩笑地拍了拍他的胸膛。“我是认真的。请把我摁到地板上！”

“你永远不必乞求，亲爱的，记住这一点。”他说着，完全进入她。

被完全充满的愉悦感使她叫出声来。她在他身下翻腾着颤抖着，一遍又一遍地念叨着她的赞许和他的名字。卢修斯似乎把所有的激情都释放到她身上，他的臀部把她牢牢地固定住，每一次猛力就低哼一声。

赫敏欣喜地呜咽着。当卢修斯继续没有任何减速的迹象时，她发现自己的声音越来越大。

“接受一切，亲爱的。”他嘟囔着继续。

她从来没有见过他的动作如此粗野和无情。这比她想象的更让她兴奋了。

“噢，是的，卢修斯……给我……我要…”她呻吟着。

“好吧…”他说着，向后拉了拉，抓住她的脚踝，把她的双腿分得更开，同时调整姿势，用更直的角度沉入。

“哦梅林！哦，卢修斯！”她哭着叫喊出声。

“yes, love, yes,” 卢修斯低声吼着。“这是你想要的…赫敏…什么都行。任何。你。想要的。”他说，每说一个字都用力一插。

“说出我的名字。”他命令道。

当她的阴部被撑得满满当当的时候，赫敏无法正常思考。“卢修斯....”

“嗯？我叫什么名字，赫敏？”他的声音危险而诱人。

“卢-卢修斯…马-马尔福，”赫敏结结巴巴地说，他开始一遍又一遍地击中那个魔力点。

“啊，是的……是的，”他说着，把她的腿放低，大大放慢了他的动作，弯下身去吻她。“告诉我你爱我，亲爱的。”

“卢修斯。我爱你……我太爱你了。”

当他们停止亲吻时，他慢慢地在她体内移动，每一次抚摸都温柔无比。“我爱你，赫敏。你的触摸让我活了下来。除了这个你什么都不用给我。”

”我保证。我保证。”她认真地轻声说。

他们继续在彼此之间来回移动，每一次挣扎和扭动臀部都无声地宣告着他们的新关系。当他们同时高潮的时候，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，呻吟着。

他们在厨房地板上躺了很长时间，互相对视着，直到卢修斯用一只胳膊肘支起身子。“好吧，既然我们已经解决了这个问题，我们还有一顿大餐要吃呢。”

赫敏轻声笑了起来。“我不敢相信你准备了这么多食物。”

“嗯，我想你在医院呆的时间太长了，肯定几天没吃一顿像样的饭了。”

赫敏眯起眼睛假装生气。“我可以自己做饭，谢谢你。”

“做得不太好，至少比我差。”卢修斯冷冷地说。

“哇，你真的无可救药！”

“没错，而且你喜欢。”他微笑着说。

她笑了。“谢谢你的早餐。”

卢修斯眼中闪过一丝狡黠。“你可以告诉我最新的八卦消息，告诉我你这一周的情况，以此来感谢我。”

”用不同角色的声音？”她问道。

“当然可以，”他说着站起来扶她起来。“让我来。”他说着抓起魔杖，对他们俩念了一个清洁咒。

“你知道，马尔福先生，我相信你已经正式康复了。”

卢修斯笑了。“是的，我想是的。” 他们俩都整理好了衣服，卢修斯为赫敏撑开椅子，等她坐下后他再坐下。

“我得说，我很惊讶你竟然不想让我和你做爱。这本将是我们新恋情的完美浪漫的开始。”他说着，把一盘新鲜水果递给她。

赫敏笑着把手掌覆在他的手上。“我不要完美，卢修斯。我只要你。”

~The End~


End file.
